Shadow God
The Shadow God is a key figure in the thirteenth Dark Parables game of 2017 called Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. His dark side is based on the Shadow from the Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale The Shadow. His light side is based more on the writer of the tale. The Shadow God has chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, facial hair, and rarely smiles. He wears a dark, sleeveless shirt, matching pants, boots, and some cloths around his waist. Around his neck is a red gem. He has some dark markings on his arms and face. When he is overtaken by his shadow, his entire skin has a shadowy look and the markings are a brighter color. The Shadow God is a kind deity, pitying lost souls who come to him. Yet, his loneliness from being on the dark side of the moon caused him to be envious of the humans' happy world. He has loved the Maiden Goddess ever since he saved her, yet was conflicted over himself and his shadow. When influenced by his evil shadow, the Shadow God only cares for himself. He showed no hesitation in turning Guida back into a cat or imprisoning his lover. However, when he returned to normal, the Shadow God hoped to redeem himself in the town of Anaben. The Shadow God was born when light and darkness entwined long ago. He came from the Shadow Realm, a parallel realm, Earth's twin. There are two separate sides of him, his good side and his shadow side. Eventually, his loneliness led him to seek out the Moon Goddess to make a deal with her. He can only come to Earth after sunset, when the sky is dark. On one of his visits to Earth, the Shadow God heard the cries of an abandoned black kitten. Feeling pity for her, he took her with him and gave her the name Guida. He made the cat a ruby necklace, which caused her to obtain human form. Finally able to speak, Guida expressed her loyalty by staying with him even when the Shadow God insisted that she is free to do whatever she wished. Sometime after, while the Shadow God came to visit the earth, he heard the cries of a maiden. He followed to find a woman trapped by mercenaries. So he chased them away and rescued the lovely woman. It turns out that the woman he saved was the Maiden Goddess and they fell from love at first sight. They would keep their relationship a secret and would meet in the most beautiful place in Anaben. However one night, the Shadow God began to have a conflict with his darker self, making his relationship with the Maiden Goddess a struggle. He managed to ignore his darker self's tempting whispers, but realized that he had lost his shadow. He told his lover about it and she, worried for his weakened state, asked her two sisters, the Moon Goddess and the Sun Goddess, to help find the shadow. Unfortunately, the shadow almost overpowered the two goddesses, so the sisters devise a plan. The create the Shade's Lantern to capture the shadow. However, unable to destroy the shadow, the Maiden Goddess ripped him to many pieces with the Magic Glass Wand. The body of the Shadow God, now a husk, lived his life as a commoner in the town of Anaben. The husk, however, would grow to missed the Maiden Goddess. So he would light the candles in hopes that she returns. She never did and the husk became known as the Candle Maker. Meanwhile, Guida, overcome with anger at the goddesses, turned back into a cat to find a way to recover the shadow pieces. She joined the brotherhood and plot her revenge against the goddesses. At the same time, Guida would remind a cat to keep the Candle Maker company. However, it could have been her plan to pretend to be afraid of the dark so the Candle Maker can light the town, exposing the shadow pieces to the light. Sometime later, the Fairytale Detective came to solve a case and met with the Candle Maker. He didn't talk a lot to her since talking became difficult before he became a husk and informed the Detective that his cat is afraid of the dark. That is why he has the light all the candles. Eventually, the brotherhood captured the Candle Maker as the last shadow piece was found and absorbed by the candle. With Guida taken over, she preformed the ritual as the shadow pieces returned to the Candle Maker, making him whole once more. However, his darker side was under control and plans to have the world overcome with shadows. When Guida opened a portal, the Shadow God cause part of the ceiling to collapsed before go through the portal. In the Shadow Realm, the Shadow God and Guida have captured the Sun and Moon Goddesses. They then plot to capture the Maiden Goddess as well. Together, the Shadow God and Guida, made a twister in the castle. Once the Detective stopped the twister, the two continue mentioning their plans before causing a fire. After the Detective put out the fire and got confronted by Guida, the Maiden Goddess tried to intervene, but ended up captured by the Shadow God. With all three goddesses captured, the Shadow God plans to start another ritual. Near the end, the Shadow God appeared, disappointed towards Guida's failure to stop the Detective. In response, he turned her back into a black cat before he dealt with the Detective himself. However, as the Shadow God was defeated, the three goddesses were freed and cleanse him of his evil self. A day after the Duke and Duchess has not returned home, the Shadow God gave the Detective some information before going on his way. At the end, the Duke and Duchess told the Shadow God about Guida. Feeling bad for how he treated her, he sets off to find Guida and make things right with the Maiden Goddess' blessings to help him along his journey. Powers and Abilities * Devour Spirits: According to the parables, the Shadow God feeds on lost souls in order to increase his power and the influence of his evil side. * Evil Spirits: Under the influence of his evil shadow, the Shadow God can summon evil spirits to take care of his enemies. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Males Category:European Creatures Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017